


The Benefits of Benefits

by Heechuls_MetalPetal



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heechuls_MetalPetal/pseuds/Heechuls_MetalPetal
Summary: Two handsome men meet at an event. The combination of boredom and alcohol could prove to be a dangerous mix...





	The Benefits of Benefits

Heechul groaned as the next speaker stood up and walked to the podium and began to drone on and on about their latest brilliant idea. How he hated these events. All of the fake smiles and feigned interest in banal conversation was exhausting. He ran a hand through his shoulder length red hair in frustration. He couldn’t possibly sit and listen to more of the same bullshit he had been hearing for the past hour. He rose up from his seat and made his way over to the bar. Free alcohol was really the only thing that made these tedious affairs somewhat tolerable. He ordered himself another scotch on the rocks, hoping to, at the very least, drink his boredom away. As he turned around to lean his back against the bar, another man walked up to stand right beside him. At first, the man paid him no mind. He simply ordered his drink and stood there waiting. Heechul ran his eyes up the man’s body. He wore a black suit and a white dress shirt that was tight enough to reveal his slender but well-toned torso. And his face was extremely handsome. Angular, but his expression was gentle. His dark brown hair was spiked up to appear messy, yet refined. Heechul poked his tongue out to wet his dry lips. This man was very attractive. As Heechul took a sip of his drink, the man finally turned to look at him.

“These things are ridiculous, aren’t they?”

Heechul let out a throaty chuckle. “Completely.” He agreed.

The man continued, “No one here is genuinely interested in what you have to say. Every single one of them has their own agenda.”

“Including yourself?” Heechul asked with a smirk.

“Of course.” The man replied with a mischievous grin and his eyes quickly scanned Heechul’s body. Heechul’s breath caught in his throat. The man’s smile made him impossibly more beautiful. And judging by the way his eyes were devouring Heechul, he was definitely interested. “I’m Han Geng. But please, call me Hankyung. Koreans tend to have difficulty pronouncing my name.” The man outstretched his hand in greeting.

“So, you’re Chinese then? I thought I detected a bit of an accent. I’m Kim Heechul. It’s nice to meet you.” As Heechul took his offered hand, he suddenly felt a spark of arousal ignite and spread throughout his body. He looked up in surprise to find that the Chinese man must have felt it to, for Heechul watched as his eyes darkened with desire. Heechul bit his lip, the air between them filling with tension.

Not moving to release Heechul’s hand, but instead pulling him closer in order to lean in and whisper into Heechul’s ear. “The pleasure is all mine.” Heechul shivered and Hankyung stepped back to give him a seductive smile that quickened his heartbeat. Heechul slowly released Hankyung’s hand and looked down furtively at his drink.

“So, what is it that you do?” Hankyung asked, taking a sip of his drink and trying to act as though he hadn’t just made Heechul’s heart begin to thump out of his chest not a moment earlier. Heechul decided that now it was his turn to go on the offense.

“I thought we established that we both hated small talk.” Heechul’s voice was low, almost purring as he took a step closer to Hankyung, coyly aiming his large, feline eyes at Hankyung through the veil of his lashes. He inwardly applauded himself as he observed Hankyung’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed nervously. He had him.

“You know, these things really are such a bore.” He met Hankyung’s eyes, peeked his tongue out to lick his bottom lip, and raised his left eyebrow suggestively. “Why don’t we go find a little more excitement?”

Hankyung looked hungrily back at him. “I think that’s a fantastic idea. Shall we?” Hankyung subtly cocked his head in a gesture for Heechul to follow him. The dark-haired man put down his drink and turned to leave the hotel ballroom. Heechul quickly looked around, wondering if anyone had noticed their little exchange, before following suit and exiting the hall behind Hankyung. The couple walked up to the front desk.

“My friend and I would like a room. We’re awfully tired after this evening.” Hankyung said to the receptionist.

“Of course, sir. Will you be needing one bed or two?” she asked.

“We can share a bed, can’t we Heechul?” Hankyung turned to Heechul, a knowing smirk on his face.

“Of course.” Heechul replied, one skeptical eyebrow cocked again. “One bed is just fine.” He turned and said to the receptionist. The pair received their hotel room key and walked to the elevator.

“Very subtle.” Heechul dug at him. Hankyung acknowledged his jibe with a smug grin. As they entered the elevator, they were not alone, much to Heechul’s disappointment. His body was alight with anticipation and he couldn’t wait to get his hands, and other various appendages, on Hankyung. They moved to the back of the elevator, making way for the other passengers. Suddenly, Heechul felt Hankyung’s hand creep up the back of his thigh before firmly squeezing his ass. Heechul did his best to make his gasp inaudible. His breathing sped up at the contact. Both men gazed at each other through hooded eyes, darkened with lust.

As they exited the elevator, they walked nonchalantly down the hallway before reaching the door to their room. Hankyung inserted the key card into the door, opening it and quickly slipping inside. Heechul paused to collect himself before following him and the let out a small shriek as he was promptly shoved against the wall, before moaning as he felt soft lips fiercely capture his own. His hands rose to grab Hankyung’s lapel and his lips parted, seeking more contact. Hankyung took the unspoken invitation and slid his tongue into Heechul’s mouth. As their hot tongues dueled for dominance, Heechul pushed the suit jacket off of Hankyung’s shoulders before shrugging off his own crushed blue velvet one, allowing both to land unceremoniously on the floor.

Heechul grabbed at Hankyung’s waist, pressing him closer. Hankyung ground his hips against Heechul’s, his clothed arousal seeking sweet friction. The two men groaned into each other’s mouths, enjoying the feeling of their erections pressing together. Heechul hooked one leg around Hankyung as he continued to roll his hips against the other man, craving even more contact. Hankyung broke the kiss and began to lick and suck a trail down Heechul’s milky white neck. He reached a hand down between them to fondle Heechul’s hardness through his velvet suit pants. Heechul keened lowly, reveling in the feel of Hankyung’s hand on him. He grabbed Hankyung’s dark hair and yanked his face back up to connect their lips again.

The men both kicked off their dress shoes and Heechul pushed Hankyung toward the bed, forcing him to walk backwards without breaking their kiss until his calves met with the edge of mattress. Heechul pulled his face away and grinned evilly as he pushed Hankyung down onto the sheets. The red-haired man grabbed at the knot of his black silk tie, tugging it until it came off and throwing it off to the side. He began undoing the buttons of his shirt, all the while staring heatedly into Hankyung’s eyes. The Chinese man took Heechul’s cue and quickly unbuttoned and removed his own shirt, and whipped off the undershirt beneath it. Heechul watched his actions, and the look in his eyes became even more feral. He licked his lips at the sight of Hankyung’s toned upper body and undid his suit pants and letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor and freeing his half-hard erection. Then he let out a noise that could almost have been mistaken for a growl as he climbed on top of Hankyung, straddling his muscular thighs.

 “Has anyone ever told you that you’re gorgeous?” Heechul inquired.

Hankyung gripped Heechul’s hips, breathless with anticipation, “Not really. Has anyone ever told you?

Heechul let out a low, rumbling chuckle that shot straight to Hankyung’s groin. Heechul replied, his characteristic wicked smirk back on his lips, “All the time.” And with that, he swooped down to capture Hankyung lips in a ferocious kiss. Heechul caressed Hankyung’s well-built chest with his elegant fingers, eager to get his hands on every muscle on the man’s body. Hankyung took the opportunity to slide his hands further down to fondle the supple skin of Heechul’s ass. The older let out a cat-like purr, delighted at the contact. He lightly grazed his hand over Hankyung’s left nipple and the Chinese man whimpered quietly into his mouth. Heechul smiled through the kiss and began to tease it more, moving his fingers in a circular motion close to, but never quite touching, the hardened nub. Hankyung breathing grew faster and then gasped as Heechul finally took his nipple between his fingers and applied pressure. In response, Hankyung began to slip a few of his fingers in between the two round globes of Heechul’s ass. Heechul broke the contact of their lips and hummed in response. He peppered kisses on Hankyung’s cheek before moving down to his neck. He then lifted his head and shot a devilish smile at the younger man before kissing his way towards the other neglected nipple. Heechul brushed it with his tongue before wrapping his succulent lips around it and sucking it into his mouth. Hankyung let out a loud moan and grabbed Heechul’s hair as though he would fly away if he weren’t holding on to something.

He kissed a trail down Hankyung’s body, stopping once he reached the waist of Hankyung’s pants. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Heechul remarked, realizing that he sounded much more breathless than he intended to.

“You want to fix that for me?” retorted Hankyung.

“Gladly.” Heechul undid Hankyung’s belt and whipped it out of the belt loops before undoing the button and pulling down his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop. His throbbing erection sprung free and Heechul felt his own grow harder at the sight. He peeked his tongue out to wet his lips as he stared at Hankyung’s impressive cock. Then he grinned as he leaned in to stake his claim on it with his mouth. He took hold of it in one hand and licked a long line along the prominent vein along the underside before making lazy circles around the tip of Hankyung’s length with his tongue. Hankyung exhaled a low, throaty hum and his head dropped back against the bed as his cock was engulfed in Heechul’s sinful mouth as his tongue continued to caress his arousal.

Heechul smiled as he continued, pleased with himself as he listened to Hankyung’s repeated grunts of ecstasy. But he wanted to hear more. He drew in a breath, relaxed and opened up his throat as much as he could, before sliding Hankyung’s cock as far as he could into his mouth without gagging. Hankyung inhaled sharply and grasped a handful of Heechul’s hair, anchoring himself. Heechul held him deep in his throat for a few seconds, swallowing around his length. He felt Hankyung jerk at the electrifying sensation. Then, he released Hankyung completely as he gasped for air. Heechul threw his hair back and smiled, sticking his tongue out between his teeth just a bit and winking to tease Hankyung.

“You’re fucking beautiful like this.” Hankyung marveled at Heechul, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Like what?”

“Hair all mussed, lips all swollen and wet. You look incredible.” Hankyung sat up and pulled Heechul toward him, tangling his hands in Heechul’s hair and slamming their lips together once again. The kiss was sloppy, tongues and teeth clashing as Hankyung flipped Heechul over and onto the bed without breaking their mouth to mouth contact. Hankyung pulled at Heechul’s red locks, bearing his long white neck to completely and causing the pale man to let out a surprised shriek before breathing heavily as he smiled.

“Do you like that beautiful? A little pain to go with your pleasure?” Heechul’s eyes widened in surprise. How had the Chinese man guessed at what he liked? A little bit of rough play was exactly what he wanted. Heechul bit his lip and nodded in the affirmative. Hankyung let out a little growl as he pulled Heechul’s hair a bit more and bore down on his neck, sucking and nipping at it. He reached down with his free hand and started teasing the head of Heechul’s cock, spreading around the wetness leaking from it with his thumb, before stroking it into full hardness. Heechul writhed in pleasure, panting and producing lewd noises at the relentlessness of Hankyung’s mouth on his neck and the hand on his cock. Hankyung licked at Heechul’s Adam’s apple, before wrapping his lips around it and sucking at it, causing Heechul’s eyes to nearly roll back into his head. Hankyung continued lower, taking his time to lick and suck and nip at every inch of skin. He sucked marks below Heechul’s prominent collar bones on both sides before trailing his mouth down to Heechul’s right nipple.

He stuck his tongue out and teasingly flicked the hardened bud, looking up at Heechul and smiling as he watched the older man as his breathing hitched and his face contorted in ecstasy. Hankyung ceased stroking Heechul and began to grind their arousals together, creating exquisite friction and causing both to moan. Hankyung returned his attention to Heechul’s nipple, sucking at it. Then, he placed it between his teeth, slowly biting down. Heechul screamed out as the combination of pleasure and pain overwhelmed him. Heechul grabbed Hankyung by the hair and pulled him back up to his mouth to exchange another heated kiss. They broke the kiss and stared at each other breathing hard.

“You fucker.” Heechul gasped out. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.” Hankyung smirked again. Heechul rolled his eyes again. “But I’m making it my personal mission to make you scream a lot more tonight. I have to hear that again.”

Heechul huffed out a laugh and raised his eyebrows in challenge. “Well, you better get back to work then.” Hankyung dove back down and sucking and biting at Heechul’s other nipple.

“More. Harder.” Heechul demanded. Hankyung was more than happy to oblige and Heechul arched his back and another debauched cry was ripped from his throat. Hankyung moved down and Heechul whined at the loss of contact on his now overly sensitive nipples, but quickly forgot any thoughts of complaint and Hankyung took his hardness into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Heechul cried out, slamming his left hand against the bed and gripping the sheets. Hankyung bobbed his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked on Heechul’s erection and quickly reached up a hand to roughly pinch one of Heechul’s nipples, extracting yet another scream from the man. Then, Hankyung hooked his arms under Heechul’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He lifted his mouth off of Heechul’s cock and dragged his tongue lower, moving closer towards the puckered hole he longed to be inside of. He traced circles around it with his tongue, before pressing the tip of his tongue directly against it, making Heechul groan in delight. The volume of Heechul’s moans only increased as Hankyung began to slowly push his tongue inside Heechul’s quivering hole. Heechul’s gripped the sheets harder, overwhelmed by the sensation of Hankyung’s tongue entering him and stretching him, slicking his insides. Hankyung stiffened his tongue, pulling it back out, before quickly pushing it back in. He continued, repeating the motion and picking up the pace.

“Oh, Fuck. Hannie. Fuck, that’s incredible!” He shouted. The slight pain of the intrusion mixed with the pleasure of Hankyung’s tongue was sublime. He couldn’t think straight. He could do nothing but drown in the sensations Hankyung was creating. Heechul went to stroke himself, the urge too overwhelming, but Hankyung slapped his hand away.

“Ugh, you ass!” Heechul gasped out, frustrated but also finding this controlling attitude even more attractive. Hankyung suddenly stopped his actions and got up off of the bed. Heechul whined and propped himself up on his elbows to look at Hankyung.

“Why the hell did you stop?” He complained, still short of breath.

“Needed something.” He replied, not turning around as he dug around in his pants that lay on the floor giving Heechul a wonderful view of his toned ass.

“Well, hurry the hell up!”

Hankyung stood up, triumphantly raising his hand to reveal the treasure that he had found: a condom and a small bottle of lube. Heechul fell back against the bed and howled with laughter.

“Were you planning this whole time on getting fucked tonight?”

“My mother taught me to always be prepared.” Hankyung said, chuckling along with Heechul, finding the situation pretty amusing as well. Heechul barked out another laugh at Hankyung’s response as Hankyung got back on the bed and crawled over him. Hankyung quieted Heechul with a chaste kiss.

“I guess I’ll have to thank your mother.” Heechul purred naughtily before hooking his arms around Hankyung’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly. Hankyung pulled away and popped open the bottle of lube he had put down next to them and coated some of his fingers with it. Heechul watched as Hankyung moved his fingers down to his expectant opening, still slick from Hankyung’s earlier treatment. Once again, Hankyung teased Heechul, moving his finger around the rim but not penetrating. Heechul impatiently rocked his hips in search of more contact, but Hankyung was having none of it. After what felt like minutes of torture, but in reality, was only a few seconds, Hankyung pushed his index finger in to slowly breach the ring of muscle. He then used his free hand to lazily stroke Heechul’s cock. Heechul drew in a breath, enjoying the feeling and distracting himself from the slight discomfort of Hankyung’s digit. Once his finger was inside, Hankyung began to move it and curl it, causing Heechul to whimper. Hankyung watched in fascination as the man trembled with mounting ecstasy.

“More.” He requested, his voice just a breath, his eyes closed and focused on his pleasure. Hankyung took his time maneuvering a second finger inside, allowing Heechul to adjust to the stretching of his muscles. He crooked and scissored his fingers, stretching Heechul wider. Heechul’s hisses of pain turned to uninhibited moans as Hankyung started to thrust his two fingers in and out. After a few moments, Hankyung thrust his fingers hard and curled them, hitting Heechul in exactly the right spot to make him hit his hand down against the bed and let out another unhinged scream.

“Oh, fuck yes! There! Harder!” Hankyung grinned. He continued his movements, provoking more obscenities from Heechul’s lips until Heechul cried out, “Dammit! Just fuck me already!” Hankyung laughed heartily, more than happy to comply with the redhead’s wishes. He halted his ministrations and rolled the condom onto his erection.

“Flip over.” He told Heechul. Heechul threw a suspicious glare at him but did as Hankyung asked. Hankyung picked up the lube and squeezed some into his hand, coating his condom-wrapped cock with it. Heechul waited in the middle of the bed for him on his hands and knees, gleaming white ass facing Hankyung. Hankyung got on his knees behind Heechul and lined himself up behind the older man’s entrance. He placed his hands on the man’s slender hips and carefully sheathed himself inside Heechul. The older man grimaced slightly as he adjusted Hankyung’s size. Hankyung leaned down and placed a line of open-mouthed kisses down Heechul’s spine to allow Heechul a moment before moving. He pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in, before harshly thrusting back inside Heechul, hitting his prostate and causing him to cry out in a combination of surprise, pain, and pleasure.

“Fuck, Hankyung!”

“Too much?” Hankyung asked, concerned that he may have hurt the other man.

“No. More. Fuck me hard, dammit!” Heechul rasped out excitedly.

“My pleasure.” Hankyung began driving his hardness into Heechul at a furious pace. Heechul panted with each thrust, “Oh… Oh… yes… right there… fuck…Hankyung…” He was completely unintelligible but he was beyond the point of caring. Just as he thought his arms would give out, Hankyung grabbed him and tugged him up by his hair, lifting his head and exposing his neck to Hankyung’s eager tongue. He groaned. The pain of his hair being pulled was an incredible addition to the magnificent sensation of the man wildly pounding into him. Hankyung sucked at the skin below his ear while continuing to hold him by the hair. He stopped to whisper in Heechul’s ear. “You really love this don’t you? Fuck, could you be more perfect?”

Heechul grinned, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Hankyung pulled Heechul up so that both were upright on their knees and Heechul had his head turned towards Hankyung as they engaged in a sloppy kiss as Hankyung continued to pump into him. Hankyung pulled back. “You get on top of me,” he told Heechul. “I want to see that beautiful face when you come for me.” He gave Heechul a quick kiss as Heechul smiled and bit his tongue in embarrassment. “You fucker.” He said, pushing Hankyung down on the bed. Hankyung just grinned at him as Heechul threw one knee over his hips and straddled him before sinking back down on his rock-hard arousal. Heechul threw his head back and panted unabashedly as he rocked his hips quickly against the younger man, the angle causing Hankyung’s cock to perfectly hit the spot that brought him the most pleasure. Hankyung gripped Heechul’s hardness and stroked it hurriedly, determined to bring the beautiful man riding him to completion. He canted his hips to meet Heechul’s, and Heechul’s movements became quicker. He started bouncing on Hankyung’s cock, climbing ever closer to his climax. Hankyung felt his own building and began to thrust mercilessly, stroking Heechul with the same rhythm.

“Oh fuck!” Heechul screamed as he finally released, spraying his climax all over Hankyung’s stomach. Hankyung continued to pump Heechul’s cock, ensuring that every drop was drained from him. Heechul collapsed on top of him, but Hankyung still wasn’t done. He gripped Heechul’s hips and with just a few more thrusts, Hankyung followed Heechul into his own state of bliss. He bit down on Heechul’s shoulder to stifle his moan, only to induce Heechul to let out a satiated cry instead.

Heechul lay on top Hankyung in a sweaty heap as the two men tried to catch their breath.

“I can’t move. I’m dead. You killed me.” Heechul said, his voice muffled against Hankyung’s shoulder.

Hankyung chuckled softly. “Room service won’t too happy about finding a dead body in the morning.” Heechul barked out a loud laugh in response, finally rolling over, allowing Hankyung’s now softened cock to slip out of him. He stretched out next to Hankyung, the Chinese man’s arm under his head serving as a makeshift pillow.

“So. That was certainly more interesting than whatever bullshit was going on downstairs.” Heechul said mater-of-factly.

“I would say so.” Hankyung replied in the same tone, though with a slight hint of playfulness in his tone. Heechul chuckled.

Heechul got up to grab a few tissues from the nightstand, passing some to Hankyung so he could clean himself off. Once they were both finished, Heechul walked back over to Hankyung and stepped between his legs. He bent down to give Hankyung a languid kiss, taking his face in between his hands before pulling back slowly, that suggestive smirk back on his lips again. “Well, since we have the room for the whole night, I propose we sleep for a bit, and then maybe do this again in, oh I don’t know, three hours?”

Hankyung grinned and leaned forward to plant another kiss on Heechul’s luscious lips. “I think that sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Then, he wrapped his arms around Heechul and flipped the older man over to lie down with his head on the pillow, causing him to let out a surprised shriek. Hankyung pulled up the blanket to cover them both, and finally curled up behind Heechul, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s waist. “Rest. It’s going to be a long night.” Hankyung sweetly kissed the back of Heechul’s head.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Heechul hummed wickedly as he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
